We Can Be Us, just for one day
by Hey Napoleon
Summary: "Fili. Kili. At your service!" What happened before the brotherly pair appeared at Bilbo's door in the comfort and beauty of The Shire? A tale of two brothers leaving home and facing Middle Earth for the first time, and of the mother and home they left behind. Join the Heirs of Durin on what could only be described as a Middle Earth Road Trip. (No Slash, sorry folks).


"Kili, your knives are here on the table. You told me you'd already packed them."

Kili traipsed into the kitchen sheepishly, taking both knives from his mother, freshly sharpened and ready for whatever use they could possible be put to...whether it be gutting fish or flesh. "Thanks, mother," he murmured as he placed them in his belt.

Dis shook her head fondly and glanced from her youngest son to her oldest as Fili entered after his brother. "I swear…you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached by the bone. Now, Fili, do you have everything? Those boots that Milnir gave you?"

"On my feet, mother. And Kili's on his. And I have all the food for the journey, preserved and packed.

"Wouldn't it be best if you gave some to me, brother?" Kili asked hopefully, a cheeky glint in his eye. "It would lighten your load and just in case we get separated, or…"

"Or nothing, young one. You promised me to keep safe and to stick together," his mother warned, worry flashing through her heart not for the first time since her sons' part in the reclaiming of Erebor had been discussed.

"And you'd have consumed most of your supply before the mountain disappeared from view!" Commented Fili, shouldering his pack. "Now come, it is a week's _ride_ to where we are headed, not to mention how long it will be on foot for us."

"And where exactly is it we're headed, brother?"

"A place which the small people inhabit it is said…it's called Shire or something similar. Uncle will be waiting for us there."

"I can't wait to get on the road! Are we the only ones travelling from The Blue Mountains?"

"Balin has already left and will arrive shortly before you, as will Mr. Dwalin. They each had business to attend to on the way," Dis said, stuffing a small sewing kit into Kili's pack. Both of her sons knew how to patch up a cloak, no matter how many times they denied it. The skill would certainly be of use on their long trek to meet up with their uncle. "Now…be sure to tell your Uncle to return you both in one piece or there will be hell to pay," Dis said sternly, following her sons out into the stone hallway of their quarters. "And no foolish detours on the way, do you hear?"

She was not fond of the idea of her sons embarking on this dangerous mission, one which seemed to hold such adventure for both brothers but would most certainly present new and unforeseen dangers. Had the boys been but a few years younger she would not have permitted it, but they were young adults now, and would be the direct heirs to the throne if Erebor was successfully reclaimed. Dis also knew her brother. He had never forgotten the shame of losing the lonely mountain, nor the tragedy of losing his home, and she knew that if anyone were to reclaim the dwarf kingdom, Thorin was the one who would see it done.

"Mother, we will heed to be reckless. We are eager to see Uncle and will send him your regards," Fili said soothingly, kissing his mother on one cheek before he stood aside to let his brother do the same.

"Yes, mother, we are men now!"

"Not too old to earn a good tanning if you misbehave," Dis commented, slapping Kili about the head lightly before letting her hand rest on his unruly hair.

All but a few strands allowed themselves to be plaited, but the rest of his hair fell wild and careless about his shoulders, just as it had done since he was a mere babe. His face was bare compared to his brother's…a sign of a true archer, and yet it still bore the hints of a mere dwarfling, not yet fully transitioned into a man. Kili shouldered his bow and marched ahead of his older brother.

Dis saw them to the front gates, followed by Helda and her infuriated son, Gimli, who was sulking due to being refused membership into the company which would meet with Thorin to discuss and reclaim their old kingdom. The young dwarfling had heard more than several stories of the old kingdom's wonders, along with both Fili and Kili and a menagerie of other dwarflings, and was most enraged at not being allowed to accompany them. It was true, he was skilled with an axe, by far the expert in his range, but he was still but a babe at the young age of 62. A fact which he did not take lightly. The entirety of The Blue Mountains had shook when he fought with his father over the matter. Sure enough, Gloin and his older brother, Oin, had assured Dis that they would be faithful to her brother, and would see the journey through.

Dis had reprimanded Kili for continuing to tease young Gimli, as the red-headed dwarfling keenly looked up to the princes, and tried to follow in their example to impress both his father and Thorin.

"Goodbye, Gimli," Kili stated as the outside air brushed his stubbled cheeks. "We will send word from Erebor once we arrive."

"Shut up, Master Kili," Gimli muttered, earning him a shove from his mother.

"Kili, what have I warned you about?" Dis warned, raising an eyebrow at her youngest son.

"Sorry, mother."

"Ah, it is a mild day," said Helda, breathing deeply as the slight breeze caressed her cheeks. "Perfect for a long journey. Be careful, young princes. The road ahead is full of new prospects, but do not be reckless. Think of those here who love you dearest."

Dis smiled at the words, tears threatening as she pulled Kili towards her. She wrapped her arms around him, and he responded eagerly, embracing her tightly. When it was Fili's turn she let her hand linger on his face when they broke apart, his eyes falling upon her gaze intently.

"I will not leave his side, mother. I promise," he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I have two sons, Fili," Dis added, patting him on the cheek softly. "Two sons who I love dearly."

Fili squeezed her arm before moving to join his brother. They bowed once before setting off down the rocky path, made only for walkers.

"Send regards to your Uncle!" Dis added loudly as an after thought and she caught Kili's final wave before they disappeared behind a rocky ridge.

Helda moved closer to the Lady of the Blue Mountains, draping an arm around her comfortingly as Gimli looked on pensively. Would he ever have a chance at his own adventure?

"They are strong warriors, my love," said Helda softly. "More skilled and quicker than many of the more experienced fighters in our ranks."

Dis nodded, thoroughly in agreement, but sighed softly as an afterthought. "But they are still boys to my eyes. Babes pulling each other's curls, and hanging from their Uncle's arms."

She knew of their skills, had stood by her sons proudly as they developed and matured, but their experiences lay within reach of the Blue Mountains. Kili could take out a target from a great distance, and Fili wielded swords with perfect expertise. She remembered the proud look on her eldest son's face when he had received his first sword, one which he now carried tied to his back, from his Uncle. Fili's eyes had shone with enthusiasm and pride and had worked hard to prove his worth as an heir since. Dis recognised the burden on his shoulders; not only as the next in line, but as the eldest dwarf male of the family. Both boys had been young when their father had passed in battle, but Dis knew Fili remembered his mother's tears, and the darkness it spread throughout the family. She was glad that Kili, still but a tiny thing at the time, had managed to inject a new sense of fun and love into their lives, giving Fili back his childhood for a short while at least.

The world, which had until now laid beyond their reach, was suddenly within grasp and was wholly different to the hunting parties their uncle had taken them on over the past few years. Dis, worried as she was, knew that their lonely trek to their first meeting point was by far the least dangerous which they would face in the coming months, although she did not let her thoughts linger to darker places, crevices which she had not seen since the passing of her husband.

No…they were Durin's Folk, and heirs to the mighty Thorin. Her brother was powerful, skilled and dangerous in his own right. They would see it done, Erebor would be theirs once more, and her sons would return; proud, triumphant and healthy.


End file.
